Human Lover
by IsisEvangeline
Summary: Not so distant past of New Orleans. Katherine living her life with a human lover but came there at first to find a witch. Klaus gets a text from Elijah.


Set in not too distant past. New Orleans.

Katherine living her life with a human lover but came there at first to find a witch. Klaus gets a text from Elijah.

Rebekah, Kol, and Finn are still in their coffins. Mikael still alive hunting Klaus. Katherine compel to forget about Mikael by Klaus.

Sorry if there isn't enough action from Klaus, some my stories mostly based by what Katherine knows.

* * *

Songs inspired me to write instantly when I heard them.

Down by The Water by The Decemberists

Could You Be Loved by Bob Marley & The Wailers

I don't own Vampire Diaries. Please leave any comments, questions, criticism.

Want to reach me at twitter instead MissesPierce or fairysbutterfly

* * *

**Katherine was standing next to a guy in a denim jacket, his hair crew cut black. She touched his hair letting it spike up a bit just the way she liked it the first time she saw him. They were standing next to his blue sedan. It was daylight in New Orleans and it was a humid day, you could see smoke coming from the tar black streets.**

**Katherine touched her human lover's arm. Smiling at him. But he wasn't smiling back.**

**" What's wrong?" she asked worried.**

**" I just got a call from James a few days ago. He told me that Klaus is chasing you. Is this true, Kat? " he looked down at her.**

**" Who told him that? "**

**He grabs her arm and turns her to him " It doesn't matter who told him. Kat answer me, is it true? "**

**" Yes. But don't worry he's not even here.' she griped his open jacket running her fingers down the seam of it. " His face still looking grim. " Is that why you were driving so fast? You wanna get out of town." she said.**

**" Yes. I already packed are bags. And the cash." he pointed to the trunk of the car.**

**" Fine will leave if that's what you want to do."**

**" I left James a message. He's coming here to meet us."**

**Then he touched his forehead to hers giving her a soft look.**

**Klaus walked down the abandoned street. Holding his cell phone in one hand after Elijah had told him where to find Katherine. He grinned feeling lucky to see the familiar waves of doppelganger's dark hair. Until the smoke lifted. He wasn't pleased to see a man standing next to her though holding her against him gently as if they were lovers. Until he saw that very man kiss her on the forehead was he certain it was the one Elijah saw Katherine holding hands with a few days ago. To a closer town near the one they were in now.**

**Katherine looked over sensing something over his shoulder.**

**" Klaus." she whispered slightly frightened. Her eyes widened a bit in alarm. **_**Oh no not now.**_

_**Please don't. **_**She flicked her eyes away and became calm.**

**Katherine whispered something that Klaus eavesdropped to hear what was being said so softly by her. " Get in your car and leave now." he heard her say, and he grinned hearing it. When Katherine realized Klaus had heard it she stepped closer to the human by her side.**

**" I'm not leaving you here." he said. Squeezed her arm in comfort. **

**Then he looked over at Klaus " With him." he stood his ground frown on his face.**

**Katherine pulled on his shirt for him to not walk over to Klaus.**

**Klaus amused watched Katherine act as a overly protective girlfriend.**

**" You must be Katerina lover to be so overly familiar with for her to want to protect you from me." he said with a smirk.**

**He reached behind his back and pulled out a hand held gun. " I am. And you must be Klaus, her tormentor."**

**" Am I? " Klaus lowered his head but raised his eyes at him. He walked a bit closer " I don't recall having tortured her, physically that is, yet."**

**" Well you'll have to go through me first to get to her." he pointed the gun at Klaus.**

**" Well then by all means I shall." Klaus ran at him. Her lover shot off the rounds of wooden bullets of vervain. Klaus a bit surprised for a second stopped to see if any damaged had been done. **

**" Surprised. Yeah, I know your not human." He pulled out a handmade gernade " In fact I know your not just a vampire too." he pulled the pin and threw it at Klaus.**

**Katherine surprised at the news ran out of the way. Klaus sped out of the way of the gernade thrown at him but hit the ground from the explosion next to a broken down car. Katherine's lover dodged behind a red car when the gernade exploded of wolf's bane. Klaus stood up after dodging it pissed off realizing that fire hadn't exploded from the handmade gernade but evaporated liquid and some herb he could guess what it was. He glared at Katherine for a second then turned his head back annoyed at the male man ready to shoot him again.**

**Klaus had enough of this human pretended to play hunter game and grabbed some gravel from the ground and threw it at the man. The gravel hit him in the shoulder shattering it but also throwing him against his own car the windows exploded from the impact, denting the car itself half way in. The man stood up in pain holding onto his shattered shoulder blade glaring at the hybrid still holding onto the gun trying to point it at him.**

**Klaus walked up satisfied of the damage he had done. He watched Katherine get up from the ground standing behind the car. The man shot off more bullets but Klaus dodged them easily enough since their reaction time was slower then before. He walked up to the injured man lifting him by his neck squeezing until he dropped the dart gun to the ground. Then he slammed him against the car. **

**" Who told you what I am?" he said lips thinned.**

**" Klaus." Katherine said shaking off the gravel from her hair.**

**He looked at her grinning as he squeezed her lover's neck even tighter.**

**" What if I don't want to tell you. Instead I'll tell you to go to hell." he lightly smiled.**

**Klaus not pleased by his answer squeezed his broken arm, and smiled when he heard the man scream in agony. He watched Katherine face try not to wince but failed hearing her lover screaming. " I'll stop if he tells me who told him." he told her nonchalantly.**

**She nervously told her lover " Alex. Just tell him what he wants to know." she pleaded wincing when she heard what sound of tone of her voiced sounded like.**

**Klaus squeezed again. Alex groaned.**

**" A hunter told me." he said defiantly.**

**" That's better. Now which hunter? "**

**" I don't know his name."**

**Klaus not believing him set him down on his feet.**

**" Okay Klaus he told you. So you can let him go." Katherine said looking at him.**

**" Oh but I never said I would let him go. I said that I'd stop hurting him."**

**Klaus smiled at Alex hating him knowing what he had planned to do next.**

**Alex tilted his head to look at Katherine smiling at her. His eyes saying You'll-survive-this-I-know-you-will.**

**Katherine looked to the ground then back up at Alex.**

**Klaus with one hand snapped his neck.**

**Katherine closed her eyes for a second before opening them to see Klaus drop his body to the ground.**

**Then Klaus looked at Katherine his eyes turning cold. Still having held onto his cell phone the whole time with his other hand gripping it tightly.**

**Katherine straightened herself crossing her arms she told Klaus gritting her teeth.**

**" I liked him."**

**" So then wait and he will come back." he wiped the grime off his jacket not caring.**

**" I never turned him. He didn't want me too."**

**" And you listened."**

**" I do **_**now**_** unlike someone else."**

**" Well that's too bad, love, he's dead now."**

**" Why did you do it? He told you what you wanted to know."**

**" Because he annoyed me. And he lied. "**

**" You didn't have to do that. He's a good, nice, sweet man."**

**" He's dead. So now get over it." he got into her face.**

**Katherine mad glared at Klaus's back. Until she heard a black car drive up she looked over to see the headlights being turned off.**

**He turned his back away from Katherine and began to walk at a distance to check his cell phone.**

* * *

**Elijah txt**

**Mikael is coming to town.**

* * *

**Katherine yells out to Klaus when he turns to look at her smirking at him.**

**" Did I forget to mention that his friend James a hunter." she says as James gets out of his car.**

**Klaus returns with a frown. Then watches Katherine speed off in opposite direction running past James.**

**Klaus faces his new adversary.**

**Klaus walks slowly noticing James he put his cell phone away seeing that this one was a real hunter he was dealing with.**

**" You must be James the hunter."**

**" Looks like I was too late. To save my friend." **

**" My apologies for your dead friend mate, but he seems to know just too much and would be a liability to me to let him live."**

**"You're going to pay for that."**

**" I see that there is no convincing you then. Just one question before we begin since I'm guessing your the hunter that Alex supposedly said that told him what I am. Who sent you? "**

**" Mikael the Vampire Hunter."**

**" That's what I thought."**

**Klaus hears James setting up his gun and bares his fangs at him ready to fight.**

**Katherine returns seeing James and Klaus has left. She goes to Alex car with a whimsical look on her face. And then opens the car door and trunk grabbing the stuff. She goes to James car throwing the stuff into the back seats. Then taking out of the extra set of keys that Alex had and gets in putting the key into the ignition before she can close the door Klaus grabs Katherine out of the driver's seat leaving the car door open he slams her against the black car compelling her to stay. Katherine sighs annoyed having to pretend to obey him. He lets her arm go.**

**" I should snap your neck for that." Klaus growled at her.**

**" Did James lose. Ah that's too bad I was rooting for him to outdo you. Or at least distract you long enough so I could leave town." her voice rasped looking at his blood stained shirt. And the grime on his face as he wipes it off.**

**" Of course he lost to me sweetheart. He's human."**

**" Alex was human and he sure surprised you."**

**" Alex was weaker. I easily snapped his neck." he retorted back.**

**Katherine slightly loosened her crossed arms.**

**" At least he knows how to be a man."**

**Klaus turned around to look at Katherine.**

**" Maybe it was because he knew he was too weak to handle becoming a vampire. Which is why he's dead now.' he gripped Katherine wrist squeezing it " Or maybe he just didn't want to spend an eternity with you." he threw her wrist back.**

**" At least he knew how to express his feelings like a real man unlike you Klaus."**

**Klaus throwing his arms in the air told her. " He wasn't the right man for you, anyhow. He wouldn't have been able to catch up to you. Now the first lover you had would of been a better choice since he was a vampire." He turned around feeling smugly.**

**" Except you killed him too and technically he wasn't my lover since you snapped both are necks when you found us together. And then killed him after you were sober enough to realize he was a vampire."**

**"Is that so. Well you still need a man that can handle that temper of yours."**

**" Neither could she. Or was yours able to before I stabbed her through the heart."**

**" Is that why you killed her? I didn't sleep with her. I thought she was beautiful so I turned her because she wanted me to. " he glared.**

**"Well even if she were still alive she wouldn't have been able to deal with your mood swings either." She smirked at him.**

**" Well then now you know why I killed him. You know you shouldn't cross me Katerina." he stepped up to her until they were face to face.**

**" You betrayed me first Klaus."**

**Klaus didn't answer her but wanted to but he was running out of time so instead he asked her. "Where is my moonstone Katerina?"**

**" Somewhere where you'll never find it. Oh wait that's not an answer. Away from you then."**

**" Who has my moonstone Katerina? "**

**" Someone you wouldn't be happy to find out that does. Or should I say what has it. "**

**" Tell me Katerina which one has it?" he said getting frustrated. **

**" I'm never telling you, not after what you did to Alex."**

**" You killed what belonged to me first." Klaus pointed out angry that he couldn't compel Katherine not until the vervain wore off of her which would be soon.**

**Katherine cried out frustrated that Klaus wanting to continue mentioning the girl she had killed just awhile ago.**

**" You shouldn't have turned that girl who reminds me of...you just shouldn't have. You know you shouldn't have." she jabbed her finger into his chest.**

**Klaus pressed his lips in silence. Then said " I didn't think of it."**

**He touched her cheek. " Katerina."**

**Katherine shook her head. " That's why I. You should have thought of it. You turned **_**her**_**, you should have **_**never forgotten **_**what you did." she hit his chest with a closed fist.**

**" Shh sweetheart." he held Katherine close laying her cheek against his chest.**

**" She's just like her. Why Klaus? Why couldn't she be like her when she turned. Why couldn't my daughter be able to control herself. Why had she become a ripper? "**

**" I don't know, love. But I told you before it wasn't your fault. She was never good at resisting even before she turned.' Klaus stroked her head. Then he looked at her "You didn't kill her. Her fiance'e did."**

**Katherine nodded her head. Klaus asked " Have you calmed down now."**

**She nodded her head again. Trying to hide her face from him. But he would have none of it and tilted her chin to look at him.**

**He sighed. " You're lying to me. You always were a terrible liar at least to me. Katerina."**

**" I am not. And you're not such a great liar yourself well in front of me that is."**

**Klaus gave her look and when she still didn't believe him he told her " Your eyes don't lie. To me. Which is why I can always tell if your telling me the truth or if your lying behind your teeth. So if you want to lie to me you're going to have to do better then that." he mused.**

**Katherine thought about what he said.**

**He sat down on the curb. Telling Katherine to sit on his lap since the black tar was peeling.**

**She did for once not arguing since she didn't really have the strength to do it. She watched him clasping his hands struggling with something in his head. Then Klaus looked up at her.**

**" Katerina. I'm truly sorry about her. I should have told you then when you found out and I came to you. I shouldn't have let you walk away without telling you that. No, I should have checked to see if he was a hunter or not especially if it had been Mikael that laid that trap for her."**

**" I don't know who Mikael is. But it doesn't matter now. She's gone Klaus. I just didn't want you reminding me of her." she said quietly, almost too quietly that if he hadn't been part vampire he would of missed what she had said. Klaus not knowing what to say looked at her. He thought for a moment then said. **

**" I promise you I won't ever turn another that reminds you of her. Especially since it was my absolutely incredible mistake." he said as sincerely as possible he could.**

**" Fine then. But if you do, I will kill her."**

**" I know, love." She closed her eyes and he bent Katherine head to him kissing her forehead.**

**Klaus cell phone rang and he glanced at the message while her eyes were still closed.**

* * *

**The message said.**

**Elijah txt**

**Mikael is here. I'm leaving town now.**

* * *

**Klaus heaved a heavy sigh closing his cell phone. He turned to Katherine and she looked at his confused angry face. He said directly into her eyes.**

**" Klaus?" she asked.**

**" I want you to get up and run as fast as you can in the opposite direction. And leave town, now." he compelled her.**

**Katherine got up trying to fight the compulsion wanting to ask him why. But he just stared at her the expression on his face never changing as he waited for the compulsion to set in and force her to do as he asked.**

**Katherine breathed, turned her body, and ran. But she stopped for few seconds and turned her head to look at Klaus still glaring. Then turned back and ran.**

**For the first time in her life Katherine realized she wanted to know why, she wanted to stay, not run, not hide and didn't want to run away from Klaus and he knew too without a doubt that she would have, but for the first time in his he wanted her to run away far as possible from him.**

**He waited until he couldn't see, sense, or hear her anymore. Then he flipped open his cell phone and text Elijah.**

* * *

**Klaus txt**

**I'll get Rebekah. You get Kol and Finn.**

* * *

**Klaus gave out a lonely sigh walking away from the abandoned street of New Orleans.**


End file.
